1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a group based control scheme for video compression.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the body of work in this field utilizes networking based feedback to control video compression parameters. See, for example, Wakeman et al., "Multicast Congestion Control in the Distribution of Vatiable Rate Video on the Internet", Proceedings of SigComm 1994 (hereinafter "Wakeman").
Other research has addressed "User-Centered Video" wherein attempts are made to control video compression parameters of different video streams based on the level of interest of each receiver in a system. Such a scheme works fine for a unicast based "video-on-demand" system. It does not work, however, for multicast group based activities such as internet video conferencing applications. See, Yamaahi et al., "User-Centered Video: Transmitting Video Images Based on the User's Interest", Proceedings of CHI 1995.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,232 entitled "Statistical Multiplexer with dynamic Bandwidth Allocation for Asynchronous and Synchronous Channels" (1985) addresses multiplexing different streams of data, both synchronous and asynchronous, given certain control signals coming from data terminal equipment (DTE); however, bandwidth allocation to specific users/applications within an ongoing group session is not controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,797 entitled "System for Identifying New Client and Allocating Bandwidth Thereto by Monitoring Transmission of Message Received Periodically from Client Computers Informing of their Current Status" (1997) addresses the issue of initiating a communication session among different machines on a network through a central manager. The central manager also allocates the required bandwidth according to the reception of valid client requests.
E.P. application 258,514 entitled "Optimized Bandwidth Allocation Mechanism Between Circuit Slots and Packet Bit Stream in a Communication Network" (1988), E.P. application 713,347 A2 entitled "Method and Apparatus Enabling STM and Packet Mode Access on a Broadband Communications Network" (1996), and E.P. application 479,4332 A2 entitled "Method and Apparatus for Dynamic Channel Bandwidth Allocation Among Multiple Parallel Video Coders" (1992), all relate to very low level, e.g., ICs, packets, and parallel video coders, dynamic bandwidth allocation mechanisms on a low `hardware` level.